


Let Your Colors Burst

by caretta



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: M/M, general fucked-upness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/caretta
Summary: Zsasz knew from the start: this relationship was a total loss.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	Let Your Colors Burst

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Let Your Colors Burst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912474) by [chubby_unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubby_unicorn/pseuds/chubby_unicorn)



> Mentions violence, misogyny and other disturbing stuff as befitting this couple. 
> 
> OST: La Resa (The Surrender).

Zsasz knew from the start: this relationship was a total loss. 

Here’s how it started: on the rooftop of Janus Entp. No, scratch that, it didn’t start with a ‘where’. It started with a ‘how’ — red flesh raining down, pieces glinting like glitter against pink and orange fireworks. That ‘how’ had a ‘when’ — the precise moment Zsasz no longer gave a damn about the significance of his own life. All that, because of a ‘who’: that silhouette with his arms spread wide, standing on the very edge, bathing in the fiery death of twenty blown-to-pieces rivals, head turning to give Zsasz his most maniacal, and thus most genuine smile. 

“Isn’t that beautiful?”

‘Yes,’ Zsasz had thought, eyes wide. Insanely, sickeningly, throat-ripping gut-twisting chest-bursting-ly, beautiful. This wild thing just crashed his gang party like a spoiled princess stomping in to break all the orphans’ toys, and Zsasz was fucking in love. 

No turning back after that. Not for him. 

***

Zsasz should have known, Romie-boy would be a princess in every sense of the world, particularly the ‘pillow’ one. He was a whirlwind in bed, one minute needy and the next prissy, like not having his cock sucked exactly right amounted to a mortal offense. To Roman, everything had the potential to be a mortal offense. His morning toast, his weekly pedicure. Lint on his coat, the wrong shade of eye-shadow. Where Zsasz puts his hands when he fucks him, whether this position will hurt his back in a few minutes. 

Zsasz dealt will all of it gladly. Some lowlies called him a masochist behind his back, Zsasz still had the scars on his arm to show for each. Brainless fucks who knew no better pleasure than booze and gambling, they’d never understand his joy, watching Roman winding himself up like a clock from one breath to the next before exploding in everyone’s face. 

Some days Zsasz would aid him, let his knife slide off face after face so Roman’s eyes would light up like a child’s at explosions. Other times he’d wait, wait till Roman had flogged the skin off some goon’s back or dunk a chick’s head into an acid vat repeatedly before swooping in, gently taking him aside so he could wipe the tears off Roman’s cheeks. The world was unfair, everybody (including his dad) was so fucking mean, he hated them all, why couldn’t they at least _listen_ to him or give good head like Victor? Yeah baby I get it, hush, how terri-bad of them. Occasionally, if Zsasz intervened early enough, he’d get grateful looks from whoever just barely escaped Roman’s wrath that day. He made sure to track those down later, add them to the collection by his thighs. Of course dumb shits like them would not understand. 

It was an art for him. A matter of pride. Zsasz had dedicated life to Roman, in return, Roman could not live without him. He would not allow it. 

***

“Get off me,” Roman said middle of being fingered, pushing Zsasz away to reach for his bathrobe. There were sounds coming up from downstairs, grunts and crashes of a harsh fight. Zsasz loved himself one of those, both to get in and to watch, but his smile dropped the moment he noticed the glint in Roman’s eyes. Not interest, Roman went through interests like a baby went through single-use diapers. No, this was possessiveness, which was notable because Roman treated everything as if they were his already. So whatever he was looking at then, must be ‘his’ only by half. Something he loved, but could still lose, so he coveted all the more. Not like Zsasz, which he needed like air, yet by both personality and design was never even conscious of. 

Zsasz stepped close to the windows himself and looked down. 

Of fucking course. 

*** 

He hated that bitch’s gut. 

‘Black Cockatel, something, what was her name?’, was what he’d like to say, but unfortunately for Zsasz, he knew everything Roman knew about her. Had a place on his chest planned for her, too. Any bitch that took Roman’s interest deserved that honor at least. He’d kill her slowly, leaving the face last of all. He would not need his knife. He wanted to chew on it, so he could kiss Roman after and pass him that taste. 

He never expected he’d die that soon. 

‘Loss’, he thought as he drifted towards the ceiling, body sprawled out on the dusty floor underneath. He could hear Roman from faraway, wearing that kooky mask now, yelling at his phone while kicking the seat to make Joshua drive faster. Calling for reinforcements from all over the city, near a hundred thugs against five vagbags. Zsasz could only laugh at himself — oh how the shit-tuation had changed. 

Roman could not know that he just died. No, all this happened because Zsasz wasn’t there to direct his tantrum. One slippery move, and already this feared king had turned into a disgrace. Spoke volumes about his own importance — Zsasz smirked as he settled in. 

His baby. His volatile, short-fused, dimple-assed man-child, was speeding towards where Zsasz was — his own end. On this lovely night, among all the who’s whos of Gotham. Zsasz grinnned. He couldn’t wait to witness that beauty one last time. 

No matter what, Zsasz knew there’d be fireworks. 

End.


End file.
